<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Juri's Hope by megumiai30</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734620">Juri's Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30'>megumiai30</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2nd generation, Complete, F/M, Original Character(s), Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Juri hopes that she meets a special someone whom she hadn't seen in a while...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Juri's Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, Megumiai30 here with a brand new story about Juri, the eldest daughter of Nagisa and Kayano. I decided to write this piece because I saw that I don't really have stories that revolve around the children I made for 3-E. So, please enjoy, and Masato is an original character that I created, and he's the same Masato who appears in "During a Midnight Storm in Summer", so please keep that in mind!</p><p>Megumiai30</p><p>May the Lord keep you safe in this time of global pandemic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>… Juri sighed as she waited for school to end. Even though she was only in fourth grade, the toll that school had on the girl was tremendous. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Psst….Juri, Sensei’s looking at you.” Shu, the Chibas’ son, and her friend whispered. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Truly, the teacher was looking, no staring at Juri for her inability to concentrate. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Juri came to her senses and concentrated on the lesson her teacher was giving her, not noticing a lone chubby boy in the corner looking at her with a blush. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After school ended, she headed out, changed her shoes to go home until she was stopped by a voice shouting, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shiota-san!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She turned around to see a boy her age, about the same height, with green eyes, and chubby shouting while holding her pencil case. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Here, you forgot this.” He huffed as he let oxygen into his body because he had run from the classroom which was on the second floor to the front door. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you…um…” She cursed her memory: Wasn’t she supposed to memorize all her classmate’s names? She knew for a fact that this guy was in her class. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Um, Makino Masato. But you can call me Masato if you want!” He cheered and Juri couldn’t help but smile at that, after all, you can’t spit on kindness, unlike the rest of her classmates did to him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Juri giggled and Masato blushed. She replied, “Then, Masato, call me Juri!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Chiri?” Masato smirked and said such a nickname to try to brighten the mood but Juri puffed her cheeks. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s not something to say to a lady, you know…” She turned her head to the side, knowing of her nickname: Chibi+Juri= Chiri. She had been given that nickname, because compared to the others, she was short, much like her father and mother was back in the day. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Masaka,” Juri smirked, and finished the sentence, remembering his nickname came from a word habit that he used, and since could also be a girls’ name, he was flustered and didn’t like it at all as Juri did with Chiri. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Look, I’m sorry for bringing up that nickname, so could you stop with the Masaka?” He pleaded. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She nodded and asked, “Well then, Masak- Masato, want to hang out today, even though it’s sudden?” She was trying to cast away the awkward atmosphere that had suddenly existed between them, and he nodded vigorously. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And so began a brand new friendship between the two. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They went to arcades, each other’s homes(Kayano and Nagisa, and Masato’s parents all welcomed them with open arms.), and played together as time went by, but… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The next year, Juri and Masato were placed in the same class once again and they enjoyed life with the hope that their friendship would continue, but something came up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That day, Masato looked jittery and nervous about something and so Juri brought it up, “Masato? What’s the matter? You don’t seem like yourself today…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, Juri…” Masato started until the teacher announced,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Class! Can I have your attention, please?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The class looked at their teacher during homeroom as she brought it up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m saddened to announce that our classmate, Makino Masato is moving to America and today’s his last day here. Makino-san, if you’d please?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Masato rose from his seat and marched to the front of the classroom with Juri merely shocked at the news. Why didn’t he tell her? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Makino-san, something you’d like to tell the class?” The teacher asked of him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, guess this is good-bye. Thank you everyone for being patient with me and for being there with me even though I may not be the most pleasant person there is.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Juri shook her head, she knew that he was talking to her, and she found herself having tears in her eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He bowed to the class and went back to his seat. As the teacher had resumed teaching, she knew she had to confront him about this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After class, Juri stomped to his desk and demanded, “Why didn’t you tell me?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Masato got up from his desk and replied in a soft tone facing right at her since they were the same height, “Because…. I didn’t want to disappoint you Juri.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, you’ve disappointed me enough! I would have prepared a present or something like that and waved good-bye but…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But…?” He asked back with a blush on his face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Whatever!” Juri ran out of the classroom and didn’t return for the remainder of the day, choosing to spend it in the school health room. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Masato sighed. He had planned to do something but it turned out it wouldn’t work out and sat in his seat, not caring what the teacher was talking about. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Moving day. Three days later, the Makino family was moving and Masato had left a message to Kayano when she asked him about the move. Kayano had been helpful to the Makino family and she had come with Nagisa to help the Makino family with the move, which frankly they didn’t need since they had sent their stuff to America already, but nevertheless thanked the Shiota couple for it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nobuto and Masato along with Masato’s younger brother Masayuki played for the final time as their parents looked on. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Masato is a natural, Mr. and Mrs. Makino. I can feel that he could become a teacher.” Nagisa complemented.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mrs. Makino, a woman in her mid-40s, chuckled elegantly, “Why thank you, Mr. Shiota, your son also looks like he’ll be capable of leading others too, as he does with Masayuki.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But where is Juri-chan?” Mr. Makino brought up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kayano sighed, “Well, she’s-“ They were cut off when they heard the bell ring.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mrs. Makino went outside to welcome….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Juri-chan!” Mrs. Makino cheered. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, Mrs. Makino,” Juri replied. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, come on in child, your parents and everyone else is here.” Mrs. Makino ushered in the 11-year-old girl into the house and Kayano asked, “Ri-chan, didn’t you say…?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know, but it’s Masato’s last day here, of course, I want to see him off.” She said in a small, feeble voice with a soft smile. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Masato must’ve heard her voice because in a moment he was at the front door. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Makino suggested, “Maybe we should take our discussion somewhere else, Mr. and Mrs. Shiota.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The other three adults agreed, went back in the kitchen and that left Masato and Juri at the front door. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An awkward silence soon followed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So Juri, let’s go up to my room, or what’s left of it?” He asked unsure himself until she giggled so that the two fell into common familiarity. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She nodded and the two made the trip upstairs to his room. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When they arrived at his room, the two fell into conversation with each other until Masato took out a book the size of one’s palm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Here, Chiri, I want you to have this.” He gave her with a smile. She let it go for once and knew that he would let it go too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks, Masaka. What is it?” She asked. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hope. At least that’s what my dad said. I want to say hope that we’ll meet again, is that okay?” He defined, and asking her if it was okay to define it in that way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She nodded with a giggle and after a few moments of hesitation handed him an omamor-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know that I don’t accept those things…” He said. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know, that’s why this isn’t an omamori, but, open it,” Juri nudged. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Masato opened to see their faces smiling at them, that one time when they went to Disneyland with their class, the two got a chance to take a picture together, and it was sent to Juri only, so Masato had been looking for such a picture…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wow, thanks Juri!” He hugged her tightly and she blushed, not used to such acts. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No prob. So are we still friends even if you go to America?” She asked with doubt etched on her face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course, let’s promise,” He handed out his pinky and she followed suit, knotting their pinkies, not knowing that for five years, the two wouldn’t meet… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And some feelings were discovered on that day but those feelings were left to be explained, seemingly lost to the vaults of time…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ri-chan! Nobu-kun! Time for breakfast!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coming back to the real world, Juri sighed as she headed to the dining room when she heard her mother’s call to eat breakfast for her first day of school, but not just any school: Today was the first day of high school. She swung her legs to the floor from the bed and stood up, greeted her father and brother who were now shorter than her, for she stood at an impressive 172 cm(5’7). She was the tallest in the family as of yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She yawned as she took her place next to her father at the dining table. As the family of four dined, Nagisa brought up, “Ri-chan, high school is just like other schools, don’t worry about a thing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, touchan. It’s not really about the studies that I’m worried about, it’s more about the human relationships…” She trailed off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you’re all set!” Kayano cheered, smiling at her daughter, happy and proud she made it to high school itself. (Not that she thought Juri wouldn’t make it, it was more of her doubting her abilities as a mother to her children.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really think so?” Juri asked in doubt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, kaachan.” Juri put her fears to rest for now, and the family had a great breakfast, Nagisa heading out with Juri.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know touchan, I was thinking about Masato this morning. Remember him?” Juri brought up as her father drove her to her high school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa chuckled, “How can I not? You used to play with him nearly all the time back in elementary school. But why suddenly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juri sighed and looked down, “Well, it feels like that I’m hoping to meet him once more. We lost contact far ago, and…. I think I liked him…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa laughed, “Well, we’ll have to see about that. But if you have the hope and faith that will happen, perhaps it might come true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe….Ah, we’re here! Thanks, touchan!” She said as she got off and Nagisa shouted back, “Break a leg!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She winked and Juri headed to the school when she saw a tall student who had green eyes, evergreen eyes like him but she winked several times: Clearly, she was seeing things because of her daydreaming in the morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The students all gathered in the auditorium for their commencement into their high school, and there she met Shu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Juri.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Shu.” She greeted her tall friend of sixteen years who had red eyes and orange-brown hair like his mother.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So anything new on your side?” Shu asked with a friendly smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juri felt some of the girls bare holes into her being and led Shu to the other side and answered, “Nothing new. Touchan’s busy with his school, Kaachan is you know, acting,” She added that last phrase with a whisper, and Shu nodded, knowing of her family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nobu-kun is you know, Nobu-kun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shu chuckled, “Been a while since I met him. Say hi to him. By the way, have you heard? There’s a new student, and it appears that he studied in America.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, well-“ She was cut off when a girl with orange hair and magenta eyes hopped into the conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fancy meeting you two here. Gosh, you guys have gotten taller!” She exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Yui-neechan.” The two replied, and her words were true, Shu had also grown a centimeter so he was now 185 cm(6’ 1).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, of course, they met together, it was just like Yui to mention their heights since she was short, probably taking after her mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three fell into soft conversation until the commencement began, by which they were at their designated space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, Juri had her mind in another place for a somewhat odd reason: They had a new student? Who was he, or her, and why did Shu mention that to her? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She resumed concentrating on the principal’s boring speech…blah blah blah…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was unaware that someone with those same evergreen eyes had stared at her for quite some time, watching her every move, like he had never before, and was enjoying the mere presence of her hoping that she was her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After classes ended, she declined an invitation from Yui for a cup of tea and headed to the subway station. The good thing about her school was the fact that the subway station was nearby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She got on the train and stood for there was not a seat to be seen. Strange, given that the time(about 4ish) she got on it wasn’t rush hour. But she decided to accept it and she looked at her phone as they went by. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she did so, she thought about the events of today, they certainly were a little strange: Shu suddenly mentioning a new student and before that, she had seen a guy with evergreen eyes that looked identical to his, Masato’s. She hadn’t given up the hope that she would meet him again, but… Suddenly, the person next to her, a guy her age and who wore the same school uniform as her, dropped a picture, and being the person that she was, she picked it up for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, sir, you dropped this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah thank you, miss. I wouldn’t want to lose that. My first and only love gave it to me.” He pocketed it and resumed back. As she looked, she noticed something familiar about this guy who had evergreen eyes and had a sleek body, taller than her at about 180 cm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curiously she asked of the student, “First and only love?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup, before I left for America, she gave me the photo that I wanted, so I would remember her, and I’ve been keeping it ever since.” He smiled at the memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juri nodded in understanding and said, “Ah, that’s understandable. I too did the same thing for my friend who was a boy. He left for America too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. That boy is a lucky guy,” He chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juri asked, “Why do you think so?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, excuse me, but I think any boy would be mesmerized by such a beautiful girl like you. I know I did with my first and only love…” He stared off into space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see… Thank you for your kind words,” She blushed. She didn’t hear that often even though she was the daughter of Mase Haruna, and looked a lot like her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘This stop is Seisekisakuragaoka….Seisekisakuragaoka, the doors are on the right…’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, this is my stop, see you in school, miss!” He waved towards Juri and she waved back with a smile, it had been a while since she had a conversation like this with anyone rather than her friends and classmates.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too, sir!” She waved until she noticed a picture fall out of his pocket and drop to the floor, and so in a hurry, Juri picked it up to hand it to the boy until she caught sight of what it was…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A picture of a young Masato and Juri wearing Mickey Mouse ears and smiling for the camera, holding onto each other. On the back were the words, “Masato, Will be praying for you! Do your best in America!” Then did that mean…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She soon realized that the guy had run all the way back to the platform and was panting, trying to get oxygen back into his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up to see her, and he asked, “Thank you, miss….” He then suddenly realized who it was and tried to run off, forgetting about the said picture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Masaka!” She called after him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Chiri long time no see.” He replied nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment of silence flowed as the two made their acquaintances with each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juri stepped closer and closer to him while he stayed in place. She took a look up and down to see that he wasn’t chubby anymore, “Where did all your fat go? I barely noticed you.” She smirked, and he did the same, inspecting her body from top to bottom to see that she wasn’t short anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can ask the same to you, where did your shortness go, Juri?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They smiled and then giggled with each other as they met once again and reconciled their friendship and later romantic relationship with each other. But first, they had a lot of catching up to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juri’s hope that she would meet him once more had sprouted and it only took faith that he would blossom such a hope. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>